Clock Crack Chrome
Summary Clock Crack Chrome is a character in Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~. He was a former runner said to have been the strongest and fastest of all in the city of Inganock, having helped to slay down the monsters and Critters that appeared shortly after the event that closed off the city known as the "Rebirth". Armed with only a large chrome sword and having replaced his entire body with Crack Engines shortly after said incident, he did all he could to try and protect the city in order to bring peace and stop their cries and screams. Due to this, he came to be known by many in the lower tiers of the fantastic city as the legendary "Street Knight". One day, however, he found the charred remains of what was once a human being. The knight, having been unable to prevent such a death along with seeing too much death and destruction in having to uphold the city's peace and having his resolve broken as a result, eventually found his way to a Golden Spiral Staircase where he met the king of Inganock along with losing his Kikai completely and obtained a watch and took up the name "Clock" and becoming known from there as "Clock Crack Chrome". He thus disappeared from the public, serving under the Grand Duke (and later on Apondance Lemure Lemure) while awaiting the day he and his Kikai may reunite again and for when Inganock is finally free. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: (Real name unknown) "Clock Crack Chrome", "Street Knight", "Upper Tier Soldier #001" Origin: Sekien no Inganock Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Heavy Engine Human. Highness Agent, Knight and Runner (formerly), Kikai user Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cyborgization (Full), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3; should be similar to the Upper Tier Soldiers), Expert Swordsman (Is skilled enough to wield his sword with one hand and keep up against monsters and Critters in combat), Extrasensory Perception, Physics Manipulation (Can control and warp physics), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with and kill Critters who exist only as possibilities), Resistance to Biological Manipulation, Sound Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Having replaced almost all of his body with Crack Engines that strengthened his mind and cranial nerves, he was able to face the fear and terror given off by the Critters voices and presences as he destroyed them). His Kikai has Fire Manipulation (Can produce black flames), Non-Corporeal (Has no material form, and exists only as possibilities), Immortality (Type 1 and 5; never dies, rots, or decays, and exists as possibilities as such it isn't technically alive), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1; Kikai represent the possibilities of 41 lives which never came to be), Resistance to Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which causes death), Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters ability which destroy minds), Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters whose presence can instill fear and terror, also unaffected by their seeds of insanity affecting their mind and sanity), Sound Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which releases a sound that causes the targets mind to stiffen), Biological Manipulation (Unaffected by Critters voice of panic which destroy cranial nerves), and Physics Manipulation (Impervious to all aspects of physics), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Kikai don't have souls, they exist only as possibilities of 41 lives which were never born), Life Manipulation (Kikai's don't have a life, only a possibility resembling that) Attack Potency: Wall level (Was said to be the "strongest" Knight in the city of Inganock, which should make him at least comparable if not superior to the Upper Tier Soldiers who can break down iron doors, which requires around this much energy. Capable of slaying down Critters, who should be comparable to Wendigo, and monsters, the strongest of which were said to be as powerful as the Critters) Speed: Supersonic (Was said to be the "fastest" among all Knights in the city. Should at least be comparable to other Heavy Engine Humans and Ati Custos) Lifting Strength: Unknown (Should be comparable to other humans with Crack Engines like Kerkan, who can pick a human up with one hand by the throat and crush steel in their grip. Can easily carry and swing his large sword with one hand) Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level Stamina: As a former knight of the city, Crack Chrome has high stamina due to his activities. He along with several other engine knights are capable of fighting off monsters and Critters, with the street knight himself coming off unscathed in every ordeal in order to protect Inganock's people from the terrors that is the monsters and Critters, even able to do this while swinging his chrome sword one-handed. This in part is due to having replaced all of his body parts with Crack Engines, further enhancing his physical capabilities. Additionally, Crack Chrome also possesses and manages three Phenomenon Equation specialties, something that is said to be unmanageable even with those who have a mutated brain who can normally process it, showing that Crack Chrome has even higher stamina to not be overwhelmed by many formulas to process and handle. Range: Extended melee range with sword Standard Equipment: His Kikai and his chrome sword Intelligence: Crack Chrome has a significant amount of experience during his time as Inganock's knight, having combated numerous Monsters and even fought the Critters to keep Inganock's lower tiers safe. He is also a skilled swordsman, enough to wield his sword and swing it with all his might easily with one hand alone. Through the use of the many Crack Engines he implanted in himself to fight the many Monsters and Critters terrorizing Inganock, he performed many exploits to the point he became known to many as the Street Knight, a legendary hero who does what he can to uphold any peace that remains in Inganock. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Cracking: Also known as the Phenomenon Equation. A form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies, ranging from producing a power more destructive than firearms and bombs, and produce powerful healing techniques, all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. * Kikai: Other than his Cracking, Clock Crack Chrome also possesses another form of power in the form of a Kikai although its name is unknown. Created by Grimm=Grimm during the Rebirth, Kikai are beings made up of the 41 possibilities of unborn babies who died during said event. Due to their nature, they are not a life as they only resemble it and they cannot die nor decay as well as being impervious to all aspects of physics. Additionally, they possess no concept of time due to never having been born and they are even able to hear and see the memories of people's hearts and their inner voices (Although this is likely not combat applicable). ** Black Flames: Through unknown means, it can generate black flames. Although it's unknown if it can affect Critters the same as other Kikai, it has been known to be used against the fantasy creatures Clock Crack Chrome encountered during his days as the Street Knight. Gallery Clock Crack Chrome.jpg|Clock Crack Chrome and his Kikai Crack_Chrome_fights_through_monsters.jpg|Crack Chrome in combat fighting off monsters Crack_Chrome_retires_the_sword.jpg|The Street Knight and the Grand Duke Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:Knights Category:Internet Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Sekien no Inganock ~What a Beautiful People~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Physics Users Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9